mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tails (Super Smash Flash 2)
Tails is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Like all the Sonic characters, he didn't receive a sprite change or a brawlification for his return. Special abilities *Four midair jumps Attributes Under Construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Tails punches. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Tails dashes forwards and frantically moves his arms and legs around. 7% *Down Tilt: Tails whips his tail around him on the ground. 7% *Down Smash: A boxing glove on a chain appears, which Tails whips around his body, while saying " Take that! ", while dealing moderate knockback. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Tails whips his tail forwards. 8% *Forward Smash: Claps his hands forward. It does only moderate knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Up Tilt:Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump upwards. 8% *Up Smash: Tails points upward, and a boxing glove on a chain springs out of the ground in front of him to the level at which he is pointing. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and rolls forward, like Sonic. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in place, like Sonic. Five hits, 1% each hit for 5% total. *Forward Aerial: Whips his tail in front of himself; like his Side Special, but with only one spin. 8% *Back Aerial: Spins his tails like a propeller behind himself. Six hits, 2% each hit. *Upward Aerial: Kicks upward with both feet in handstand position. 11% *Downward Aerial: Whips his tail diagonally underneath himself. It is a powerful meteor smash that sends opponents diagonally downward. 10% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with one hand. *Pummel: Punches his opponent. *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent forwards with both hands. 9% *Backward Throw: Throws his opponent behind him and does a mule kick. 12% *Upward Throw: Carries his opponent up into the air and punches him, sending his opponent upwards. 13% *Downward Throw: Throws opponent on ground and spins on top of them, dealing multiple hits. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Tails flies a short distance upwards and lands on the ground, smacking the opponent with his tail. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Tails flies out of nowhere using his tails and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Jumps and yells: "Alright!" **Side: Jumps and yells: "Alright!" **Down: Does a star jump. *Special Abilities: **Four midair jumps. *Revival platform: Riding on the "Tornado". *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Wins: Tails jumps, gives a thumbs up, and says, "Ha ha, did you see that!?" Occasionally, Tails might say "Yes!" while striking a pose. *Loses: Tails claps to the winner. Role in'' The Flash Of Shadows'' Currently unknown. Gallery Tails4.png|Tails using Down Aerial Attack on Super Saiyan Goku in WarioWare, Inc.. Tails3.png|Tails with Sonic using a Taunt in Chaos Shrine. Tails2.png|Tails using Electron Cannon in Hidden Leaf Village. Tails1.png|Tails using Up Smash on in Waiting Room. Tailsmain.gif|Tails' line art in the DOJO!! External links *Tails' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Tails' Animation Archive Category:Starter Characters Category:Sonic universe Category:SSF2 Characters